Makoto Sunakawa
Makoto Sunakawa (砂川　誠, Sunakawa Makoto) is Takeo's next door neighbor, childhood friend, and classmate. He is handsome, and all of the girls Takeo liked ended up falling in love with Makoto instead. Makoto is always watching out for Takeo, and is willing to sacrifice his own happiness for his friend. Appearance A very good looking teenager who since kindergarten has been able to win the hearts of almost all females everywhere he goes. Even just walking by several women pay him notice. He has flowing blond hair, brown eyes, and a slender frame. He wears the uniform for his high school Shuusei High School and wears a blazer with a blue vest underneath and a white shirt underneath that. Personality Suna is a calm, charming, charismatic, kind individual. His good looks and cool personality have won him the affection of multiple females, many of whom confess their love but end up rejected (as it turns out most of the girls who asked him out talked bad about Takeo behind his back and Suna stated he didn't want to go out with someone who would make fun of his best friend). He is protective of those he cares for but doesn't associate himself with many people, so he doesn't have many friends. He keeps things to himself and always hides and holds back his feelings, not wanting others to worry about him and doesn't often talk about himself. He is somewhat of a mysterious figure to others as it is hard to figure out what he is thinking. Despite his apathetic face and calm cool personality, he laughs often whenever Takeo does anything funny or he remembers a funny incident involving Takeo (there were a lot of embarrassing moments on Takeo's part). He enjoys reading and watching films. He also studies often, believing as students it is their responsibility to keep up with classes and schoolwork. He is also very intelligent, helping to point out solutions or things Takeo doesn't understand and is also very observant, as he was able to tell the girls who confessed to him were not as nice as they seemed as they always talked bad about Takeo behind their back. In fact, his loyalty to his friends and family is proven when he refuses to date any of the girls that asked him out as all of them were disrespectful to his friend Takeo and in his own words "who would want to date someone who talks bad about their best friend behind their back". He also stayed to watch over his father while his mother and sister were in vacation, not telling Takeo so he could enjoy his date with Yamato (Yamato's birthday June 15th was the same day as his dad's surgery) but also because he felt he couldn't talk about his loneliness and fear of his father dying with someone else. He pays close attention to people and their actions, but pays the most attention to the people he cares for most. However, he rarely if ever talks about himself. He is very calm, handling any situation rationally and without panicking and is very mature. He is kind, but in a more subtle way than Takeo, as shown when he smoothly gave a woman holding her baby his seat in a crowded train without saying a word. He also has good memory, being able to remember things from his past that Takeo, who was with him in most of his memories, couldn't remember. Though he is good looking and super popular (especially with women), he doesn't let it get to his head (or seems indifferent to it). He doesn't seem interested in celebrities or anime, as he didn't know the characters of a popular children's show and didn't know what AKB0048 or recognize the names of some female characters of a Gundam series. He is the type of person that would do anything to help his friends and the type of person anyone can talk to about their problems, being very helpful, knowledgeable, patient, and understanding. Also, while he doesn't look like it, he actually likes it when things are interesting, such as Takeo and his relationship with his Yamato, and even once helped Takeo try to pass a mock exam for the same university Yamato wanted to go, not telling Takeo it was a girl only school for laughs. He also doesn't go out with anyone because he thinks dating is boring though he seems to slowly be gaining interest in the idea after seeing Yamato and Takeo so happy. Relationships Takeo Gouda Takeo is his best (if not only) friend.The two have been friends since they were three and for over ten years have been close. Due to his intelligent, observant nature Suna knows about Takeo's behavior and will help him out in any way he can. When girls confessed to him, he refused to date them as he knew they talked bad about Takeo behind his back. He would do anything to make sure Takeo is happy because they are friends and he believes it is natural as friends to look out for each other. Part of their close relationship is evident in the fact that Takeo is the only person who has and can make Suna laugh (unwittingly and on purpose) and that he likes Takeo's honest and kind nature, stating that Takeo is cool (and Takeo has stated he thinks Suna is cool as well). Rinko Yamato The two seem to share a close friendship in part due to their close relationship to Takeo. The two met when Suna pointed out to Takeo someone was groping her and Takeo intervened. He helped set up Yamato and Takeo as a couple and cares for the two very much. She seems to be one of the few (if not only) girls that Suna gets along with as he describes her as a nice girl, a bit weird, and someone who is very cute. He often acts as an intermediate between Takeo and Yamato when they can't get their feelings across to each other or each individually want advice on their relationship. He enjoys watching their relationship grow and even states it looked nice (implying he might be slightly interested in entering a relationship himself) though this caused Yamato and Takeo to excitedly try to fix him up with one of Yamato's friends. He gets along with her well and she is also perhaps the only girl that hasn't fallen in love with him at first sight. He approves of their relationship, telling Takeo "up until now, you've had bad taste in girls", implying that he doesn't consider Yamato a bad girl and instead sees her as a good match for Takeo. Plot Past Sunakawa comes from a happy family including a sickly father, a happy go lucky mother, and an older sister three years his senior who is currently attending a university. They seem to be a loving family. His father has a weak heart and was worried when his children were born but glad they were born with normal hearts. As a result, he spoiled them often and never got angry, being a kind father to his two children. However, his father was born with a weak heart and while Suna was out his father suffered from a heart attack and was rushed to the hospital for surgery. This caused Suna to play at the park alone and guilt ridden over not watching over his father. One day, Takeo came by to play with Suna and seeing him lonely cheered him up. The two have been friends since they were three in part due to the fact they live in the same apartment complex, their moms were close friends, and they were neighbors. He has been popular with women ever since he was in kindergarten. When they were young, Suna and Takeo were the main actors in a play called "The Red demon Cried" with Takeo as the red demon and Suna as the blue demon. Takeo stated Suna's performance was far beyond that expected of a child and he managed to make all of the mothers attending cry. Current Trivia * The artist of the manga said she prefers Suna over Takeo while the author said she preferred Takeo over Suna who she felt would be a pain to date (but stated Takeo needed to be more compact). * The author states the perfect girl for Suna would be a girl that has Takeo's personality. * He tends to give off a sparkling feeling. * He doesn't like a cold places. He even got a blanket from Yamato and Takeo for his birthday because Takeo remembered he can't wake up in the mornings because he is cold. * Whenever Yamato asks Takeo she and her friends are going somewhere and invites Takeo, Takeo always forces Suna to come along. * Despite his popularity, he has never had a girlfriend in his life or shown interest in the idea of dating and love. * Because Takeo practiced kissing Suna in preparation for kissing Yamato, his first kiss is technically with Takeo (although there was plastic wrap between their mouths). * Both Takeo and later Yamato refer to him as Suna rather than his first name. In fact, it seems like the only people to call him by his first name is his family. * Suna looks a lot like Taichi Mashima from Chihayafuru. * He seems to not mind eating sweets, often complimenting Yamato's homemade desserts despite the common notion that only feminine, unmanly guys would eat sweets. Category:Characters Category:Male